How I met your mother a Henry Danger story
by bravestarr
Summary: Henry finds photos of a women he has never met before or has he? So Ray tells Henry a story that will change his life forever.
1. It starts with a story

Down in the man cave Henry was cleaning out the man computer for Ray. "Ray do you really need this file named Ribbies." Henry asked Ray. "Yes I do it's important." He told Henry. "It just for Christmas ribbons." He told Ray. "It's not for bows I misspelled the name on the file." He explained. Henry opens the file to find tones of photos of a woman he never met before. She has long curly brown hair, brown eyes, wears gothic style clothing in most photos. But in one photo she is wearing a grey flight suite that says Nostromo. "Ray Who is this lady and why so many pics?" Henry asked. "Her Name is Ripley and she is my wife." He told Henry. "Wait you are married!?" Henry said. "Yes I am she the best." Ray said. "Where is she now?" Henry asked. "She was lost in outer space on some ship called the Newstormo's." Ray explained. "You mean Nostromo?" Henry asked. "That's what I said." Ray replied. Henry just rolls his eyes. "How did you meet her anyways?" Henry asked. "It all started at the University of Swellview the year was 2108 I was a freshman at the school. I was pared with 2 guys to be my freshmen buddies. A guy named Frankini and a guy named Drex." Ray said. "Drex!?" Henry yelled. "Yah that's how we met duh. Anyways the 3 of us decided to go to the first party of the year to meet some new people and make friends etc. So we get there I see the most beautiful person in the world." Ray says. "Yourself in the mirror." Henry laughs. "Not me! Ripley my wife she was at that party. I thought to myself she is so beautiful. I ditch my friends and go talk to her. I tap her shoulder and she turned to look at me I say. I stand here looking at you and I'm thinking dang." Ray told Henry. "You always say that to yourself." Henry replied. "I know it's my famous pick up line. Back to the story so I just said my line and she laughed. We talked all night and just hung out. The weeks went by and I forgot who she was until one day when I woke up. I yelled I forgot about the love of my life I must find her." "Seriously right now you only met her once just chill you were just that party guy to her you meant nothing to her anyways move on." Frankini said. "I won't I love her. So I ran all over the campus to find her. Until I saw her walking in the outdoor walk area. I run up to her and say hey." "I thought you just blew me off." Ripley smiled. "To be honest I kind of forgot about you until this morning." Ray said in an embarrassed tone. "That's alright." She replied. "So after that we went on lots of dates no details needed if you catch my drift." Ray said. "What Ray tell me." Henry wined. "Your too young for that stuff Hen." Ray told him. Henry thought for a moment. "Oh… gross man." Henry replied. "That is why I said no details. Anyways 3 months later I got some new that would change my life forev… story over." Ray said. "Wait what Ray finish the story please." Henry begged.


	2. Meeting her parents & baby time

"I cannot personal reasons." Ray said. "You better tell him Ray. He is going to find out eventually and it should be from you not someone else." Schwoz says. "Alright fine so it was the day my life changed forever." Ray said. "Ray I have some exciting new to tell you." Ripley said. "What is it baby." Ray replied. "I'm pregnant." She told me. "You have a child!" Henry yells. "Yes and don't ask me who it is the name is in the story. I was so happy to become a daddy. After all the things my dad did to me when I was younger I learned what not to do with your child. Like the most obvious rule If your child becomes inscrutable and is not mutated as well do not sell your child to the circus." Ray says. "Wait what?" Henry asked confused. "When I was densitized that was it no mutation. That made my dad mad that I was normal on the outside freak on the inside so he sold me to the circus, but that is a story for another time. So the months past and Ripley and I bought a house and started getting ready for our baby. Now I had to meet her parents. Her father is a night club owner from L.A. and her mom works for the LAPD. Her father has black hair always wears a suit talks with an accent. Her mother has long brown hair always dresses professional." "Ray I'd like you to meet my parents Detective Chloe Decker Morningstar and Lucifer Morningstar." Ripley told me. "Hi I'm Raymond Manchester you can just call me Ray." I told them. We talk for what felt like an eternity, but it was just 3 hours. I could tell that her dad did not like me at all and the whole baby thing did not help my case. He kept glaring at me the whole night giving me the I'm watching you look. Anyways the night ended and I could not be any more thrilled 1 because they left and 2 I had to get to work. I arrive at the man cave and Schwoz is working on a freeze ray thing and Drex is surveying the monitors. The monitors go off and we spring into action. We took down the bad guy and took him to jail. The new few months' when on like this until one day. "Ray the baby is coming!" Ripley tells me in a loud voice. So we get her bag and all the other thing needed. We get to the hospital and yatta, yatta, yatta all that birth stuff and then the baby was born."


	3. Surprise Henry

Dude what the heck?!" Henry says. "I censored it for you ok. I did not want to go into details etc." Ray replied. "I just thought you did not want me to hear the ending." Henry said. "I don't but Schwoz is right you will find out someday so it should be from me. Anyways the baby was born in the year 2109 and it was a boy. We named him after my good friend and father figure from the circus. The babies name was Henry Strongmen Manchester." Ray told Henry. "LOL that's like my name but not the same because my name is just Henry S Hart." Henry replied. "Henry that baby was you." Ray said. "Waite wha?!" Henry said confused. "It's all true Henry." Ray said. "But the Harts are my parents." Henry replied. "Well when you were about 11 your mother was lost in outer space on that ship and Drex kept trying to hurt you so I took you and your sister…." "I have a sister in real life what's her name?" Henry asked. "Her name is Amanda Piper Manchester." Ray said. "Where is she now?" Henry asked. "3, 2, 1" Ray said. "You just reversed her name to Piper Amanda!" Henry yelled. "Yes I did. Anyways so Drex was putting your life at risk Hen so I took you and your sister to a place where you could be safe. There they matched you 2 with the Hart family they adopted you guys. I was devastated that I had to say good bye to my kids, but I knew they were going to be safe. Well until you became Kid Danger and fought Drex." Ray explained.


	4. The final chapter

"Did you even care or were you happy to give us up." Henry asked with a sad voice and tears forming in his eyes. Ray embraces Henry in a hug. "Hen, the saddest day of my life was the day I had to give you and your sister up for adoption. I never wanted to give you up, but I had no choice. I always hoped that you would find your way back to me and you did. I never wanted you to be my sidekick because I worry about you getting hurt." Ray said. Henry lifts up his head. "Then why did you say yes when I applied." Henry asked. "Well ever since you were born I could never say no to you. So I just said yes." He told him. Henry grabbed Ray and hugged him really tight. "Never leave me Daddy." Henry said in between sobs. "I won't ever let you go again I promise." Ray told Henry. Ray gave Henry a kiss on his forehead. "Let's wipe away those tears." Rays said while wiping the tears away from Henry's eyes. Henry still did not let go of Ray his grip was still tight. Month have passed since Henry found out that Ray is his dad. So what happened in those months. Well Henry and Piper moved in with their dad in the man cave and Henry could not be happier. The End


End file.
